plopediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primera Guitarra
El término primera guitarra (Lead Guitar, en inglés), es el equivalente en castellano a la «guitarra principal» dentro de una banda, ya sea de rock o cualquier otro estilo musical. La primera guitarra (a veces llamada guitarra solista) es la que normalmente ejecuta los solos cuando el tema lo requiere. Del mismo modo, Guitarra rítmica (Rhythm Guitar, en inglés) equivale a la «segunda guitarra». Lista de algunas Primeras Guitarras A * Ace Andres (The X-15s) * Aaron Barrett (Reel Big Fish) * Adrian Smith (Iron Maiden) * Albert Collins * Allen Collins (Lynyrd Skynyrd) * Andrew Stockdale (Wolfmother) * Andy Summers (The Police) * André Olbrich (Blind Guardian) * Andy LaRocque (King Diamond) * Alexi Laiho (Children of Bodom) * Alvin Lee (Ten Years After) * Álvaro Sandoval (FZ) * Angus Young (AC/DC) * Al Di Meola (Go) * Aaron Fink (Breaking Benjamin) * Ace Frehley (Kiss) * Albert Hammond Jr. (The Strokes) * Adam Jones (Tool) * Alex Kapranos (Franz Ferdinand) * Alex Lifeson (Rush) * Alex Skolnick (Testament, Trans-Siberian Orchestra) * Adrian Smith (Iron Maiden) * Akira Takasaki (Loudness) * Alex Turner (Arctic Monkeys) * Andy Timmons (Danger Danger) * Axel Rudi Pell * Andrew 'Whitey' White (Kaiser Chiefs) B * Bryce Avary (The Rocket Summer) * Bruce Springsteen (E Street Band) * Billy Squier * Billy Corgan (The Smashing Pumpkins) * Brad Delson (Linkin Park) * Buck Dharma (Blue Öyster Cult) * Bernie Leadon (The Eagles) * Bernie LaBarge (David Clayton-Thomas) * Billy Duffy (The Cult) * Billy Gibbons (ZZ Top) * Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) * Brian Jones (The Rolling Stones) * Ben Kasica (Skillet) * Bruce Kulick (Kiss) * Benji Madden (Good Charlotte) * Brian May (Queen) * Brian Molko (Placebo) * Brian Robertson (Thin Lizzy, Motörhead) * Brian Setzer (The Stray Cats) * Bernard Sumner (Joy Division, New Order) * Brian Welch (KoRn) * Brent Hinds (Mastodon) C * Carlitos (Mägo de Oz) * Christopher Amott (Arch Enemy, Armageddon) * Corey Beaulieu (Trivium) * Chuck Berry * Creed Bratton (The Grass Roots) * Charlotte Caffey (The Go-Go's) * Chris DeGarmo (Queensrÿche) * Carl Wilson (The Beach Boys) * Christopher Walla (Death Cab for Cutie) * Charlie Simpson (Fightstar, Busted) * Chuck Schuldiner (Death, Control Denied) * Carlos Santana (Santana) * Chris Broderick (Megadeth) * Chris Risola (Steelheart) * Chris Poland (Megadeth) * Craig Nicholls (The Vines) * Cameron Muncey (Jet) * Craig Goldy (Giuffria, Dio) * Cesar J. (Prozodicos) D * Dave Murray (Iron Maiden) * Dave Mustaine (Megadeth), Metallica) * David Pérez (Houdini) * Duane Allman (Allman Brothers Band, Derek and the Dominos) * Dickey Betts (Allman Brothers Band) * Doug Blair (W.A.S.P.) * D. Boon (The Minutemen) * Devin Bronson (The Black List Club) * Don Felder (Eagles) * Dave Felton (Mushroomhead) * Dick Dale * Dave Davies (The Kinks) * Danny Cedrone (Bill Haley & His Comets; "Rock Around the Clock") * Dave Murray (Iron Maiden) * Dimebag Darrell (Pantera, Damageplan) * David Gilmour (Pink Floyd) * Danny Jones (McFly) * Dave Hill (Slade) * David Kennedy (Angels and Airwaves) * Daron Malakian (System of a Down) * Dave Morrissey (Celtic Legacy) * Dave Navarro (Jane's Addiction, Red Hot Chilli Peppers) * Dave Sabo (Skid Row) * Derek Trucks (Allman Brothers Band) * Dan Hawkins (Stone Gods (antes The Darkness)) E * Eddie Van Halen (Van Halen) * Eric Clapton (The Yardbirds, Cream) * Elliot Easton (The Cars) * Eric Johnson * Ed King (Lynyrd Skynyrd, Strawberry Alarm Clock) F * Franny Beecher (Bill Haley & His Comets) * Frank Zappa * Francis Rossi (Status Quo) G * Graham Coxon (Blur) * Gary Lightbody (Snow Patrol) * Glen Drover (King Diamond, Megadeth, Eidolon) * Glenn Frey (Eagles) * Gus G. (Dream Evil, Firewind, Nightrage) * Greg Ginn (Black Flag) * Gary Green (Gentle Giant) * George Harrison (The Beatles, Traveling Wilburys) * Greg Hetson (Circle Jerks, Bad Religion) * Gary Hoey * George Lynch (Dokken, Lynch Mob) * Gary Rossington (Lynyrd Skynyrd) * Glenn Tipton (Judas Priest) * Gary Moore (Thin Lizzy ) * Gary Myrick (Havana 3am) * Gustavo Cerati (Soda Stereo) H * Hideto Matsumoto (X Japan) * Herman Li (Dragonforce) * Hank B. Marvin (The Shadows) * Henjo Richter (Gamma Ray) * Hank Shermann (Mercyful Fate) I * Ian D'Sa (Billy Talent) * Ian Moss (Cold Chisel) J * James Burton (Elvis Presley) * Janick Gers (Iron Maiden) * Jeff Beck (The Yardbirds) * Jimi Hendrix (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) * Juan Valdivia (Héroes del Silencio) * Johnny Borrell (Razorlight) * James Dean Bradfield (Manic Street Preachers) * Joey Santiago (Pixies) * Joe Satriani * Jonny Buckland (Coldplay) * John Butler (The John Butler Trio) * Jerry Cantrell (Alice in Chains) * John Cipollina (Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Dinosaurs) * John Corabi (Ratt) * J.D. Cronise (The Sword) * John Frusciante (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * Jim Fuller (Surfaris) * John Lawler (The Fratellis) * Jake E. Lee (Ozzy Osbourne) * Johnny Winter * James Young (Styx) * Jeff Waters (Annihilator) * Joe Walsh (James Gang, Eagles) * Joe Trohman (Fall Out Boy) * Johnny Thunders (New York Dolls, The Heartbreakers) * Jeff Stinco (Simple Plan) * John Squire (The Stone Roses, The Seahorses) * Jade Puget (AFI) * John Petrucci (Dream Theater, Liquid Tension Experiment) * Joe Perry (Aerosmith, The Joe Perry Project) * Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin, The Yardbirds, The Firm) * John McLaughlin (Shakti) * Jimmy McCulloch (Wings, Thunderclap Newman, Stone the Crows, Small Faces, The Dukes) * J Mascis (Dinosaur Jr) * Johnny Marr (The Smiths) * Jens Ludwig (Edguy) * Jorma Kaukonen (Jefferson Airplane, Hot Tuna) * Jon Hume (Evermore) * Josh Farro (Paramore) * Josh Homme (Queens of the Stone Age, Kyuss) * Jimi Hendrix (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) * Jeff Hanneman (Slayer) * Jonny Greenwood (Radiohead) * Janick Gers (Iron Maiden) * Jerry García (The Grateful Dead ) * Jon Foreman (Switchfoot) * John Fogerty (Creedence Clearwater Revival) * John Norum (Europe, Dokken) * Joel O'Keeffe (Airbourne) K * Kathy Valentine (The Go-Go's) * K.K. Downing (Judas Priest) * Kirk Hammett (Metallica, Exodus) * Kai Hansen (Gamma Ray) * Kerry King (Slayer) * Karl Logan (Manowar) * Keith Richards(Rolling Stones) * Karl Sanders (Nile) * Keith Scott (Bryan Adams) * Kim Thayil (Soundgarden) * Kevin 'Noodles' Wasserman (The Offspring) * Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) L * Lindsey Buckingham (Fleetwood Mac) * Leslie West (Mountain) * Luther Perkins (Johnny Cash) * Lee Gaze (Lostprophets) * Leigh Stephens (Blue Cheer, Sister Ray) * Luis Benzaquen (Belladona) M * Matt Tuck (Bullet for My Valentine) * Matt Bellamy (Muse) * Michael Amott (Arch Enemy, Carcass) * Matthew Bellamy (Muse) * Mike Campbell (Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) * Mick Jones (The Clash) * Mick Jones (Foreigner) (Foreigner, Spooky Tooth) * Michael Denner (Mercyful Fate) * Mike Einziger (Incubus) * Matthew Followill (Kings of Leon) * Mariano Martínez (Attaque 77) * Marty Friedman (Megadeth) * Matt Heafy (Trivium) * Matt Hoopes (Relient K) * Matthias Jabs (Scorpions) * Marcello Motta (Amen) * Mark Knopfler (Dire Straits) * Mick Mars (Mötley Crüe) * Mike McCready (Pearl Jam) * Mark Parry (The Manvils) * Mick Ralphs (Bad Company, Mott the Hoople) * Michael Schenker (Scorpions, UFO, Michael Schenker Group) * Mick Ronson (David Bowie) * Martin Slattery (The Mescaleros) * Mick Taylor (John Mayall and the Bluesbreakers, The Rolling Stones) * Mick Thomson (Slipknot) * Mark Tremonti (Alter Bridge) * Miko (Exist Trace) * Marcos Curiel (Payable on death) N * Nick Valensi (The Strokes) * Nic Cester (Jet) * Nick Wheeler (The All-American Rejects) * Nils Lofgren (E Street Band) * Noel Gallagher (Oasis) * Neil Finn (Split Enz, Crowded House, Finn Brothers) * Neil Young (Buffalo Springfield, Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young) * Neal Schon (Journey) O * Ollie Halsall (Patto, Tempest) * Omi (Exist Trace ) P * Perry Bamonte (The Cure) * Peter Buck (R.E.M) * Phil Campbell (Motörhead) * Phil Collen (Def Leppard) * Peter Frampton (Humble Pie) * Pérez (Houdini) * Paul Gilbert (Racer X, Mr. Big) * Peter Green (Fleetwood Mac ) * Paul Kossoff (Free) * Porl Thompson (The Cure) * Pete Townshend (The Who) R * Ron Asheton (The Stooges) * Rob Baker (The Tragically Hip, Stripper's Union) * Reb Beach (Winger,Dokken,Whitesnake) * Ritchie Blackmore (Deep Purple, Rainbow) * Roy Buchanan * Roddy Byers (The Specials) * Robbin Crosby (Ratt) * Rivers Cuomo (Weezer) * Roope Latvala (Children of Bodom, Sinergy) * Ronni Lé Tekrø (TNT) * Robert Cray * Richard McNamara (Embrace) * Robby Krieger (The Doors) * Richard Z. Kruspe (Rammstein, Emigrate) * Rick Derringer (The McCoys, Edgar Winter, Johnny Winter) * Ron Wood (The Faces, The Rolling Stones) * Robin Trower (Procol Harum) * Richard Thompson * Ray Toro (My Chemical Romance) * Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins) * Red Symons (Skyhooks) * Robert Smith (The Cure) * Richie Sambora (Bon Jovi) * Robbie Robertson (The Band) * Randy Rhoads (Quiet Riot, Ozzy Osbourne) * Roddy Radiation (The Specials) * Ryan Peake (Nickelback) * Rick Nielsen (Cheap Trick) * Ronnie Montrose (Gamma) * Rory Gallagher * Robert Fripp (King Crimson) * Roger Fisher (Heart) S * Steve Van Zandt (E Street Band) * Syd Barrett (Pink Floyd) * Simon Binks (Australian Crawl) * Steve Vai * Stevie Ray Vaughan * Suzanne Vega * Stuart MacLeod (Eskimo Joe) * Stefan Elmgren (HammerFall) * Synyster Gates (Avenged Sevenfold) * Scott Gorham (Thin Lizzy, 21 Guns) * Steve Hackett (Genesis) * Steve Howe (Yes, Asia) * Steve Jones (Sex Pistols) * Steve Marriott (Small Faces), (Humble Pie) * Steve Morse (Dixie Dregs, Steve Morse Band, Deep Purple) * Sergio Pizzorno (Kasabian) * Slash (Guns N' Roses, (Velvet Revolver),(Slash Snakepit) * ‎Snail's Pace Slim (The Hamsters) * Stephen Stills (Buffalo Springfield, Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young) * Sam Totman (Dragonforce) * Sickie Wifebeater (The Mentors) * Sergio Vallin (Maná) T * Trey Anastasio (Phish) * Tara McLeod (Kittie) * Timothy McTague (Underoath) * Tomo Milicevic (30 Seconds to Mars) * Tim Mills (Iced Earth) * Tom Delonge (Blink 182, Box Car Racer, Angels and Airwaves) * Tim Farriss (INXS) * Tomoyasu Hotei (Boøwy, Complex) * Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath),(Heaven and Hell) * Tom Keifer (Cinderella) * Tommy Thayer (Kiss) * Tim Mahoney (311) * Tak Matsumoto (B'z) * Tom Morello (Rage Against the Machine, Audioslave) * Ted Nugent * Timo Tolkki (Stratovarius) * The Edge (U2) V * Vito Bratta (White Lion) * Vinny Burns (Ten) * Vivian Campbell (Dio, Whitesnake, Def Leppard) * Vadim Zilberstein (Earth, Wind, & Fire) * Vicki Peterson (The Bangles) W * Wes Borland (Limp Bizkit, Black Light Burns) * Warren DeMartini (Ratt) * Warren Haynes (Allman Brothers Band, Gov't Mule) * Walter Giardino (rata blanca) Y * Yngwie Malmsteen Z * Zakk Wylde (Ozzy Osbourne, Black Label Society) Categoría:Música